


Mr McStubbly Saves the Day

by tty9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Derek Saves Stiles, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tty9/pseuds/tty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is on an awkward date, and asks a handsome stranger to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr McStubbly Saves the Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by my own awkward date.

Stiles was uncomfortable. He had been uncomfortable for the last two hours. This was the worst date ever.

 

Not that Stiles had ever been on a date before, but college was supposed to be a time for exploring, right? He figured dating would be safer than doing drugs or getting wasted in a dodgy bar. Now he wasn’t so sure.

 

Collin was nothing like his profile had said. Yes, maybe this was what Stiles got for letting the internet find him love, but Collin’s profile had said he was a 6’2 athlete with an epic sense of humour. In reality he was 5’10, skinny and was as funny as a goldfish.

 

Worse still he was kinda creepy. Stiles had braved through dinner (he was treated to a lavish $4 sandwich at the canteen) and when Collin started making hints about taking the party back to Stiles’s place Stiles had good naturedly laughed him off with a firm but polite ‘no’, and after receiving no reply from his SOS text to Scott, Stiles had no choice but to reluctantly accept a stroll around campus.

 

The discussion was just as awkward outside as in, but at least Stiles could look up and pretend to be fascinated with the stars, allowing him to ignore the eyes watching him from his left. It wasn’t until Stiles tripped over a tree root and finally looked down that he realised they were no longer on campus.

 

“Uh, where are we going?” Stiles asked, slightly cautious because the road they were walking along was surrounded by woodland, and Stiles really didn’t feel like getting murdered tonight.

 

“You said you lived in this direction.” Collin said matter of factly, and okay, Stiles had thought the ‘no’ about going to his place was pretty clear, but maybe Collin was dense… or you know planning to follow him home and murder him instead of getting mud on his shoes.

 

They were worryingly close to Stiles’s apartment block and Stiles began to panic, he really didn’t want this guy to know where he lived for some reason.

 

“Uh, do you mind if I grab some stuff from here?” Stiles said pointing to a small market shop across from his apartment.

 

“Sure.” Collin said leading the way. Stiles’s mind was racing a mile a minute trying to think of an excuse to leave Collin in the lurch. Maybe he could just run for it? But Collin was keeping his beady eyes on him, he’d probably see Stiles get into his apartment block. He checked his phone again, nothing. Maybe he could fake a call? But again Collin was watching him… so creepy.

 

“Uh, do you mind getting a bottle of coke?” Stiles asked pointing to the far aisle. “I’m just gonna get some.. bagels.” Stiles pointed three aisles away at the other end of the store.

 

“Sure.” Said Collin, but he just stood there, waiting for Stiles to leave first. So much for Stiles’s running plan.

 

Stiles kept a wary eye on Collin watching him round the aisle corner when he walked into something… or someone.

 

“Oh, sorry!” Stiles gasped turning around to see a tall, man with a stubbly jaw and green-hazel eyes that were glaring back at him. And damn, boner alert.

 

The man just grunted in reply and was about to walk around Stiles when Stiles reached out an arm to stop him.

 

“Actually, I need your help.” Stiles said in a hushed voice, his brain cogs whirring into action. Tall and stubbly just raised an eyebrow in response, but Stiles took that as a sign to continue. “I promise it’ll only take a second. I’m on this date with this really creepy guy who is following me home and I just need to loose him so could you-“

 

“Stiles, I got it!” Collin’s voice sounded as he rounded the corner, pausing at the sight of Stiles talking to Mr Handsome McStubbly.

 

 _Help me_ Stiles mouthed, eyes pleading with the stranger as he turned to face Collin with a grimace. “Heeeey, Collin. This is my… uh.”

 

“I’m Derek.” The man snapped to attention his eyebrows raised slightly at the harsh squint that Collin was shooting him. Stiles had a feeling it was supposed to be menacing, but he just looked like he was pooping. “I _was_ Stiles’s boyfriend, until last week. Didn’t take you long to get over me, huh?”

 

“Nuh… I.” Stiles started, because wow this wonderful wonderful man was actually playing a long. Stiles tried to thank him with his eyes as he said, “You broke up with me Derek, remember?”

 

“I didn’t think it was serious. It was just a heat of the moment kinda thing.” Mr Mcstubbly, Derek, stepped forward and Stiles saw Collin open his mouth like he was about to interrupt so Stiles took it up a notch.

 

“Oh yeah, heat of the moment like you kissing that girl two nights after.” He prodded lightly at Derek’s chest and damn, the guy was solid.

 

“I was trying to make you jealous.” Derek spat out, nostrils flaring in fake anger at Stiles and Stiles had to bite his lip and duck his head to hide a brief smile.

 

“Well I thought you were over me.” Stiles hoped his voice sounded like it was cracking from raw emotion rather than laughter.

 

“Over you? How could I be over you in two days?” Derek placed his hands on Stiles’s shoulders and ducked his head down to look at Stiles, his face a silent warning of Stiles about to give the game away.

 

“I don’t know. You never talk to me!” Stiles burst out, getting back into character.

 

“Me not talk? I said I loved you and you just said ‘I know bro’.” Derek said, flailing comically and using air-quotes. And damn, now he was trying to make Stiles crack.

 

“That’s my way of expressing myself!” Stiles yelled, trying not to laugh as Collin stared at their argument, still clutching the coke bottle.

 

“Oh yeah, like getting drunk at my sister’s wedding was expressing yourself.” Derek folded his arms and gave Stiles an unimpressed look.

 

“Your sister loved my speech!” Stiles pulled a face of mock-horror.

 

“You told everyone we'd just fucked in the bathroom!”

 

“Yeah, well it was good sex!” Stiles folded his arms dramatically.

 

“Have you fucked him yet?” Derek pointed an accusing finger dramatically at where Collin was standing, the boy's lip seeming to quiver slightly as Derek turned his glare on him. “Has he fucked you? Sucked you? Let you fuck him?” Stiles's gulped, now was not the time to get turned on by a stranger. 

 

“N-no.” Collin stuttered, the coke bottle making a protesting squeak in his tight grip.

 

“Derek, _baby_.” Stiles pouted as he lifted a hand to Derek’s cheek making him look in his eyes and secretly reveling in the scratch of stubble against his palm. “We haven’t… I wouldn’t. I- I love you.”

 

“You do?” Derek replied softly, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Stiles’s eyes followed the movement.

 

“Of course. It’s _always_ been you Derek.” Derek glanced down at Stiles’s lips about to split into a grin then and before Stiles could break character, Derek was kissing him. And _boy_ was he kissing him.

 

Stiles gasped slightly at the sudden contact of warm lips on his, and then when he felt a tongue pressing against his bottom lip he moaned to let it in. Derek pulled Stiles towards him using his belt loops and Stiles let his arms wrap around Derek’s neck. He heard a faint crash in the distance but he was too lost in the feel of Derek’s teeth nipping at his lips to give it much thought. After what could have been minutes or hours Stiles pulled back to breathe, panting lightly in the space between him and Derek.

 

“I think your plan worked.” Derek whispered, and Stiles glanced over his shoulder to see nothing but a fallen coke bottle in the middle of the aisle. Stiles licked his lips and took a step back.

 

“Thank you so much, for um… all of that.” Stiles gestured vaguely somewhere, too flustered to think of anything more than Derek’s tongue. “I’m sorry if I… uh inconvenienced you.”

 

“It was my pleasure.” Derek smirked slightly and Stiles almost melted. He shrugged slightly.

 

“Sorry I told your sister and everyone we had sex in the bathroom.”

 

“That’s okay.” Derek’s smiled lingered, amused. “It was good sex.”

 

“We were always good at that.” Stiles nodded pretending to be serious.

 

“You know what’s going to be even better?” Derek asked, and Stiles eyebrow quirked curiously, “All the makeup sex we’re about to have.”

 

Stiles flushed as Derek leaned back in to kiss him. This was the best date ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I wish my date had ended like this, but instead the guy actually followed me home. Invited himself in and then proceeded to stroke my thigh until I made a hasty escape to my friend's house. Luckily I have not been stalked or murdered yet (touch wood).


End file.
